Fantasy Fulfilled
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Cute little short fic. Slash. MM (JohnBobby - in case you haven't caught on...that's what I like. lol). Bobby is considering his options on acting and doing something about his feelings towards his friend. Will he actually decide to do it? And if he does,


Title - Fantasy Fulfilled

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - Cute little short fic. Slash. M/M (John/Bobby - in case you haven't caught on...that's what I like. lol). Bobby is considering his options on acting and doing something about his feelings towards his friend. Will he actually decide to do it? And if he does, what is the pyromaniac's response?

Category - X-Men: The Movie; X2; Movie-verse

Pairing -Bobby/John

Genre - General/Romance

Feedback - Yes! Please! ...Damn. That's not as fun as: Sex - Yes, please. _dies_

Criticism - Don't I **_usually_** ask for it? _grins_Well...it's no different. When it is, don' t worry (I doubt you do), I'll tell you.

_**Disclaimer - I don't own. You can't sue. Therefore, I win this non-existent battle.**_

Notes - Not saying a word. Just read and review and I'll be happy. OH! And I'll let you have a cameo in my new soon-to-exist chaptered fic if you can guess what the X-Men: Evolution reference is in here! (I'm sorry, but those lines were just great!) And...so you know, the lines aren't exact because of the way I had to use it, but the premise of it...all the same.

--------------------------------

**Fantasy Fulfilled**

--------------------------------

Bobby sighed and entered the room as quietly as he could. Sure, it was his room, but he wasn't the only one in it and it was well past four in the morning; Surely even John was asleep by now. The only reason Bobby wasn't asleep at the moment was because he hadn't been able to fall asleep at two in the morning when the two had decided to go to bed. Bobby had gone down to the rec room to think. There was nothing in particular in mind, or...he hadn't thought there had been. His thoughts had proved him wrong. John. The single element of his thoughts for the past two hours. Sure, he had Rogue, but what good was that relationship, really? They couldn't touch; could hardly kiss at all without the girl nearly killing him. Plus, he had been focused on John before Marie had come into the picture, why couldn't he be afterwards?

Bobby was sitting on the edge of his bed, still thinking. He glanced over at the other boy who was fast asleep. This, Bobby was glad for. He didn't particularly feel like being grilled about anything at the moment. He was too distracted right now. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, casting the brunette again. Maybe he should just do it. It could be interesting; and plus, he was asleep, there wouldn't be rejection or reaction of any kind. He shrugged and walked over to the other side of the room and knelt down next to John.

Should he really do it? What if John really wasn't asleep? Or what if he woke up? That was probably what made Bobby hesitate so much. If John did wake up...there were millions of things running through his mind that could happen. _He might hate me afterwards. Or...the opposite of hate. But I doubt that. There's hate, but there's also always disgust, annoyance, and...Oh, Jesus, Drake. What are you thinking? You can't do this! ...Then again...There always were those...**moments**, right?_

-----------------------

**Flashback 1**

-----------------------

Bobby and John were in the rec room late one Friday night. They were the only two left to stay and finish the last couple of movies on the marathon night. They were both on the couch and in their push-and-shove fight for dominance for more room on the couch, their final position that resulted would have definitely raised a few eyebrows had anyone walked in on them. If one were to come in and face the front of the sofa, Bobby was leaning against the left arm of the couch, left leg straight out against the back of the couch, and his right ankle tucked underneath his left thigh. John had his head on Bobby's right let with his own left leg straightened out with his foot resting on the other arm, and his right leg was bent. Quite a compromising position if someone was to just come in at that moment

---------------------------

**End Flashback 1**

---------------------------

-----------------------

**Flashback 2**

-----------------------

An argument had broken out between Fire and Ice. What it was about was now long forgotten, but that had been far from the point. The point was that Bobby had managed to seriously piss John off, and John had practically lunged at the other boy. This resulted in a wrestling match. The last position was not one they would need to be caught in. John was straddling the blonde Iceman, pinning Bobby down by the wrists above his head; he was leaning in saying something like, "I win. You lose. **_Buddy_**." He grinned and realized their current position. Oh, well, no one was around. It didn't matter, right?

---------------------------

**End Flashback 2**

---------------------------

Bobby snapped himself back to the present. He smiled a little. He had always wondered about moments like those. Maybe the second memory had only been irony, but the first one...there was no way that was a sheer coincidence. ...Right?... Bobby rolled his eyes at himself. If he was going to do something, he should do it. If he wasn't...he should probably try and get some sleep since tomorrow was Monday. Dammit. Oh, well.

Bobby was still unsure and slightly nervous about what he was about to do, but he decided to do it no matter what. And if John **_did_** happen to wake up and rejection or reaction **_did_** happen to come...he would just take it as it came. Bobby licked his lips in the nervous manner only he could manage and leaned towards the other boy. He closed his lips over John's, but pulled back almost immediately. Well...that was interesting. Different than the very few times he'd kissed Rogue. No, he hadn't nearly died and that was always a good thing, but something had happened. It was strange. _Must be our elements colliding. But...wouldn't that mean he was awake and the power was activated? He's clearly still asleep..._

"Mmm...shut up, bitch!"

Bobby bit back a laugh. It may not happen too often, but John did talk in his sleep every once in a while. And it was almost always amusing. Or confusing as hell. Bobby decided to try again. He leaned forward again and kissed John. Something was happening, but it was different than last time. Instead of feeling like ice was colliding with fire and melting on contact, it was more...electric. _Damn cliches..._

John had been having quite the strange dream. He had been at his old house, in another yelling match with his mother. What about, John never did really catch, but he was yelling and she was yelling and...well...yelling was involved. Then, the dream changed like a flash of lightning. Wait. **_Had_** there been a flash of lightning? Oh, well. Now he was in the rec room. On the couch. Making out with someone. Oh. This dream. He liked this one. This dream made him wonder if Bobby really **_was_** such a good kisser. Too bad he'd--What the hell was going on in the waking world?! John's eyes snapped open and nearly choked with the small gasp of air that he had tried to take in. He found that this was harder than it should be. And the reason was Bobby Drake. What the hell?! Was he still dreaming? He wasn't sure, but he pulled back, eyes wide at the full moon that was shining light into the room. "Bobby?"

Bobby's eyes were as wide, if not wider, than John's. And there was definitely a red tint creeping across his cheeks. Dammit. "John..." He sounded almost as shocked as John had.

"What were you doing?" John asked slowly.

Bobby wasn't sure when he had come to actually get **_on_** the bed, but he figured that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. He licked his lips in that nervous manner of his and looked at John for a moment, "Well, I, um..." He stuttered out, looking away from his friend.

"Bobby..." John frowned a little, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Bobby lied. What was up? **_Millions_** of things! But he wasn't going to get into that conversation at the moment.

"Bobby...I can read you like a book, there's no use lying to me."

"Well...what do you think I was doing? I mean...isn't that a little obvious?" Bobby asked, looking at his friend directly into the brown eyes he could get lost in for eternity. He didn't want to actually admit his actions out loud.

"Well...I thought you were kissing me." John said. "Were you?" He asked quietly.

Bobby nodded a little, "Y-yeah..."

John smiled a little, "Did you finally pick up on it?"

"On what?" Bobby's eyes had widened slight and held a small bit of fear.

John chuckled at the other boys' expression. "Did you do this of your own accord?" When Bobby nodded, John continued, the tone of his voice slightly crestfallen. "So...then, you, uh...didn't pick up on my hints, huh?"

Bobby frowned slightly. "What?"

John shook his head, "Nevermind. The point is...you were kissing me."

"Yeah, and I just want you to know that--"

"I don't care." John said, connecting their lips again.

After a moment, when the kiss ended, Bobby looked confused. That hadn't been what he was expecting. Maybe this was a dream. There was no way this would really happen. ...Would it? Then, again... "Ummm.."

"What?"

"That's just...not the reaction I'd expected."

"Don't try and expect things with me, Bobby."

"Right...I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"I did."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously!"

"I win." Bobby said suddenly.

"What?"

"Did I win? At least something?"

"Don't you **_ever_** learn?"

"Oh, right. I never win."

John laughed and pulled the blonde over towards him. "You win."

"What do I win?" Bobby asked teasingly.

"A brand new car." John laughed, "Or maybe..." He threw Bobby towards the mattress to his back. He straddled the other boy and pinned his arms above his head. Somehow, this seemed vaguely familiar. "You can just settle for me." John whispered just before leaning down and kissing Bobby. The hand that had been holding the wrists was no longer there, but running through Bobby's hair.

Bobby broke the kiss when he figured that the two should probably try and get some oxygen to their brains.

John pouted a little, "What'd'ja stop for?"

"I figured that we should breathe."

"Forget breathing." John shrugged. "I have you, don't I?

Bobby chuckled, "Don't we wish we could just forget breathing? I mean, it'd really make some things a lot easier, wouldn't it?" He smiled at the whispered, last comment from Pyro. "Yeah, I figure you do."

John kissed him again, but cut it short of his own reasons. He lay down next to his friend and, as he was propped up on his elbow, looked down into the baby blues that were Bobby's eyes. His eyes were probably what John liked best...other than Bobby's lips. "That was wicked."

"What?"

"Finally got it done."

"What?"

"Two words..."

"And they would be..."

"Fantasy fulfilled." John smiled.

"Huh?" Bobby was confused, but didn't dwell on it for much longer as John kissed him again. Ahh...now he understood.

Maybe taking chances was all right. But only after you debated yourself over it for three years, got to the moment, debated yourself some more, had a couple of 'go back' moments, and finally stopped debating with yourself. Unless, of course, you're a risk taker. Then all you had to do was think about what you wanted to do and go do it. However, Bobby wasn't a risk taker, and made things a lot harder than they should have been. At least now everything was right. And now, Bobby even understood what John had meant by, "Fantasy fulfilled." Maybe one day, everyone could understand that phrase...

-------------------------------------

**End Fantasy Fulfilled**

-------------------------------------

**Notes - OMG! This was amusing and fun as hell to write! (**_dies_**) It was actually based off the debating bit that I had in the beginning that came to mind just before I went to sleep last night. I guess that kinda makes this an "Almost-dream-" fic, right?**

**Don't forget about that easy cameo in my upcoming fic! If you can see where I put that slightly-altered-because-it-couldn't-be-used-exact-but-is-basically-the-same-in-context-with-one-word-changed X-Men: Evolution quote...you get a cameo! (If you want, you can specify the episode, but the characters it was between is fine. Cause I would have to search stuff up to verify the episode. LOL!) But...you'll have to tell me the following (oh, but e-mail me: )**

Name

Age

Gender

Basic Appearance (hair color/cut; eye color; height if you think it necessary; etc...)

Power(s) (...I assume that I wouldn't get any human requests. If I do...well, obviously, this doesn't pertain to you.)

Distinguishing Marks (Piercings; Tatoos; Scars, etc..)

**And anything else you think might be useful. (Remember e-mail me at: so the reviews don't end up being 10 yrs. long. lol)**

**Drop a line!**

Later days,

-PFB-


End file.
